everquestfandomcom-20200214-history
Live and Let Die
ok so like im playing eq alot lately cause when your grounded all you can do is play eq and eat ice cream. so im playing saturday afternoon and noone else is home, and suddenly i see this named mummy standing in north ro! So im like 'sweet, this is cool' but then i see he cons red to me, wtf. so im like 'dammit this is gay' so im sitting there pondering my situation when i hear someone start knocking on the front door. so im ignoring them and trying think if i have enough endurance to log my brothers cleric in and run back and forth from his room to my room and fight and heal and fight and heal. so whoever is knocking on the door is still knoching and they call out 'hello is anyone home?' so i yell 'no!!' and they yell 'ahha we heard that, come down and talk to us a minute' so i yell 'woof woof!' hoping that i can fool them. but then they're like 'comeon down, it will only take a minute' and i yell 'im not allowed to answoer the door!!' and theyre like 'what?' WTF!?! so i run my ass downstairs and yank open the door and im like 'I SAID IM NOT ALLOWED TO OPEN THE DOOR CAUSE IM HOME ALONE!!' and then im thinking that ive been tricked somehow, cause here i am with the door wide open. so this old guy and this old woman are standing there smiling at me, ahnd the guy says 'hi there my young friend, my name is frank and this is my wife vergina and we are from the chuch of ladder-day saints. and im like 'cool we have a ladder too' and he says 'id like to talk to you for a few minutes about our church can we come in?' so then i start thinking all deep and intelichual and my mind hatches a brilliant plan. so im like 'hey saint frank i wanna be a ladder saint too' and he says 'wonderful! your never too young!' so im like 'but dude you have to help me with something first' so i grab him by the wrist and im dragging him upstairs to my brothers room and hes huffing and puffing and his wife is like 'where are you going with my husband?' so i sit saint frank down in my brothers chair and load up eq and log on his cleric. so im like 'listen saint frank i need you to take the mouse and clikc on that little button right there a few times before i become a siant' and hes looking up and me kinda bewildered and hes still breathing hard from his sprint up the stairs. so i show him what to do, and i run to my room and i see some ranger starting to attack the named mummy!! so i rush in and attcjk it too and im getting beaten up bad and im like 'click the button frank! CLICK IT!!' and i hear him in there clicking away as fast as he can, and hes still weezing. and verginas hobbling up the stairs saying 'frank whats going on??' so the fight is going good and saint frank is clicking the buttons like i showed him and i end up killing the mummy and looting it! so frank is like 'what does "joo sux0rs" mean?' and im like 'that means the ranger wants to join your chruch too.' and franks like 'oh' so i log off and i run into my brothers room and im like 'frank your the man!' and he and vergina are looking up at me all wide-eyed and a little scared and hes like 'you arn't gonna hurt us are you?' and im like 'no way dude, u rule!' and im like 'lets go downstairs and ill get you some beers for u and your wife' so im dragging frank down to the living room and vergina is hobbling after us saying 'frank whats going on??' i think shes a bit slow, that one. well we get down to the livingroom and all of the sudden my dad walks in. and hes like 'what the hell is going on here?' and im like 'hi dad, this is saint frank, and he wants to borrow our ladder. hes really cool' and then i whisper 'but be nice to his wife cause shes a little feeble in the brain if you know what i mean' but then franks like 'im sorry to disturb you people. we really need to be going' and im like 'frank whats up, when do i get to be a ladder saint???' and hes like 'someother time' and he and vergina hussle out the door. so i look out the window and theyre trotting away looking over there shoulder back at the housr and i couldnt help but thinking what a nice couple they were and hoping that they would visit us again soon.